<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My All American Reject by SadSoftGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806698">My All American Reject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSoftGhost/pseuds/SadSoftGhost'>SadSoftGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSoftGhost/pseuds/SadSoftGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their senior year, and Keith is determined to go to a concert, even if it meant ditching their responsibilities for the school fair. Lancer is reluctant to partake, but can't say no to his friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My All American Reject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'moooooooon" Keith whined, continuing to paint the wooden stand with Lance. "Please? It'll be so fun!" He said. Lance sighed. "You said you don't have tickets, and we'd be missing the fair" Lance retorted back, making Keith groan. "Seriously? We've worked this damn fair every year. We're seniors, this is like our last chance to be rebellious teenagers" He said, crossing his arms. "And you don't have tickets" Lance said again, looking at Keith. Keith just smirked a bit in response. "Oh I've got that handled" </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>"Dude...are you sure this is gonna work?" Lance asked, looking down at the black lanyard in his hands, a fake card claiming he worked for their local rock music station. "Abso-likely" Keith responded all too confidently, cutting the engine and getting out of the car. Usually Lance was the confident one, always sure of himself and his plans. Keith was the skeptical one between them. But this Keith was different. Lance had never seen Keith look this emo and gay and excited before. He got out of the car and accompanied Keith, who locked the door and put an earpiece on Lance. "Ok. So you take this" He said, popping the trunk and handing Lance some filming equipment. "You pretend to be an assistant and when you get in, go through the side and to the back door. I'll meet you there" Keith explained. Lance looked at him like he was insane, but nodded reluctantly. This was for Keith... "Uh...okay..." He said, before walking off and to the front of the venue, glancing back at Keith as he got back in the car. Lance groaned softly. "He better be grateful he's cute..." He muttered under his breath, putting on as much fake confidence as he could, walking up the the guards at the front doors. He told them what Keith said and he could feel each dude look him up and down skeptically, before letting him in. He thanked them and walked down the side halls. Once out of sight, he let out the longest sigh of relief. His heart was pounding, he was not built for this shit. Then he jogged to the back entrance, opening the door to find Keith. He smiled and handed off the equipment, keeping the door open as Keith put everything back in the trunk and parked the car. Only then, as Keith was walking back to him, did Lance really get a good look of Keith's outfit. </p><p>At school, Keith wore giant hoodies and black jeans. He had a zillion piercings all over, but usually only wore some studs and maybe a lip ring. But now? He was all decked out in black. He had a band tee he had cropped, high waisted fishnets that poked out from under ripped black jeans. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, showing off the earrings, cuffs, chains, everything. He had giant platformed combat boots that made him as tall as Lance. And...was that?... "Do you have tattoos?!" Lance asked once Keith was next to him. Keith laughed softly. "Yea I do" He said, smiling and walking past Lance and into the building. </p><p>They hung out in the bathroom quietly as they waited for everyone else to enter. Keith showed Lance all his piercings and tattoos, and even fixed his makeup. Keith was wearing makeup, something Lance still couldn't comprehend as he watched the boy in front of him reapply some eyeliner. "Jesus, who are you?" Lance teased, laughing softly. Keith giggled and rolled his eyes. "A Keith you've never seen before" He said, smirking. Then he took Lance's fake busines ID and handed him a different fake ID. "What's this for?!" He asked. "So we can have fun" Keith said in a coy tone, showing Lance his own fake ID. "Cmon, I hear people entering the venue" He said, walking out with Lance while some other dudes walked in.The venue was huge, an area for merch in one corner, a bar in the other. And then two large doorways went into the mosh pit, while upstairs led to the seats. Since neither had a ticket, they'd have to stick to the mosh pit, which made Lance a little nervous, but there was no turning back now. Keith pulled him to the merch line, wanting to buy something before the show, since afterwards the line would be 3x as long. So they waited and Keith debated on what to buy. He ended up getting a tour shirt and a hoodie. Lance bought a tour shirt also, more as a keepsake of this adventure, since he wasn't a fan of the group. The opening band began playing as Keith ordered him and Lance a drink or two. "Cheers" He said happily, clicking their plastic cups together, before taking a drink. Lance hesitantly followed suit, cringing at the bitter taste, but reveling in the sensation it left. Keith could clearly hold his alcohol better, finishing the cup with ease. Lance bought them a water bottle too, before Keith dragged him to the mosh pit. Lance put the water bottle in his bag and followed Keith, hold onto his hand for dear life as he was dragged through the crowd. Colorful lights spun around the room and Keith worked their way to the front, close to the stage. Lance held Keith's shoulders and sighed. They were pressed up against so many other people, all of them cheering on the opening group as they finished their set. Lance was incredibly uncomfortable, from how closely packed everyone was, to how the alcoholic drink he had was hitting him, to the flashing lights. But, seeing Keith's face light up like this made it worth it. So Lance let out a sigh and stuck by Keith, focussing on him as they all waited for the main show to begin. </p><p>The opening act left Lance's ears ringing and his heart pounding to the beat of the drums. He was sweating like crazy and not exactly in a good way, as the stench of alcohol and weed filled the mosh pit. He wondered how whoever they were managed to sneak drugs into the venue, but then he remember that he technically snuck himself and Keith in, so he had no room to judge. There was a moment of calm now, the opening act cleaning their equipment and all the jumping and screaming had faded to a low rumble of excitement. Lance felt a little dizzy with all the lights, that shot of whatever Keith gave him really starting to hit. He felt better because of it at least. Less tense and uncomfortable. His eyes scanned the auditorium, then landed on Keith who was on his phone, a huge smile across his punked out face. Then he pulled Lance down a little, his head resting on Keith's shoulders, as he held up his phone to take a few selfies. Something to remember their rebellious night out by. Lance blushed a bit, before smiling and pulling Keith close, taking his phone from him and taking a few, slightly better looking, selfies of them both. Keith's reflection in the phone screen was red and smiling happily, sweat smearing his already smudged eyeliner, but not in an unattractive way. Lance handed Keith his phone again, his hand moving up from where he had been holding Keith's waist, to his shoulder. "Thanks" Keith said, smiling and looking up at Lance. "No problem" He replied back, blushing a bit again.</p><p>He and Keith had been friends all through high school. They always shared this silly rivalry that was always for shits and giggles, but outside of it, they were genuinely really close. Lance was the first person Keith came out to, and the same vice versa. And Lance would be an idiot if he denied he had feelings for Keith...but he was scared to tell him. They built this castle of their friendship together, and Lance was worried that if he confessed, it'd be like pulling the bottom block from the Jenga tower. He sighed softly, his mind racing a bit, before he noticed Keith cock an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, bringing Lance back to their current reality, and making him realize how intently he'd been staring at Keith. "O-oh! Nothing!" Lance quickly covered, blushing a bit and laughing. "Just feels weird to be here. I mean, I wouldn't say most artists I like have concerts with mosh pits like this" He added, the two of them laughing. "Guess that's true. But thanks for coming with me anyways. I don't know how comfortable I'd feel being here alone" Keith admitted, blushing a bit himself and smiling warmly up at Lance. God that smile made Lance's knees weak. "O-oh.. Heh, yea. I don't blame you" He said, looking around them again at the packed mosh pit. "It's a bit wild. Plus, if I'd known you were here and I wasn't with you, I'd probably be driving myself crazy worrying" He said with a chuckle. "Aw, you're adorable" Keith said, giving and pulling Lance closer, eyes darting to the stage as the lights suddenly dimmed. "Oh my god!" He whisper-yelled at Lance. "It's starting" He said, looking like a little kid in a candy shop, the neon rim lights highlighting his features perfectly despite how dark the rest of the auditorium was. Lance looked at the stage, worry instantly filling his gut as he wondered how bad this was gonna be. But then he looked over at Keith, the excitement in his face. He sighed softly, smiling as he pulled Keith closer. "I'm glad I came with you" He whispered in Keith's ear just as the band opened with their first number and the floor erupted with screams and jumping and horrible drunk singing. The music was ear piercing and the lights flew around them, changing in time with the drums that pounding into each individual. Lance couldn't help but jump with everyone else, even if he had zero clue what was happening or what the band was singing.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>"This is our last song of the evening. We wanna thank you for coming out tonight... " </p><p>Lance smiled, listening as the lead singer talked on, thanking their crew and the audience, before the drummer counted them in and they started their final song. Lance had never felt so tired and so hyped on adrenaline at the same time. He had one arm loosely wrapped around Keith, both boys jumping to the song. Lance was surprised as he recognized some of the lyrics too! It was Keith favorite song, he knew that much, and so it made sense he'd recognize the lyrics. They'd been drilled into him since the beginning of their friendship.</p><p>He looked down at Keith for maybe the 100th time this concert. He just looked so... Happy. And Lance found it so beautiful. Sweaty and smudged eyeliner and the biggest grin on his rosy face. Keith caught him this time, looking back at him and smiling happily. God. How hard could someone fall in love? Keith had Lance tripping at his feet with those eyes, and that nose and those blushed cheeks, and... Everything. He leaned closer and pressed his sweaty forehead to Keith's. "Thanks for dragging me here" He said, just loud enough for Keith to hear over the music. Keith smiled more and bit his lip. "Thanks for coming" He said happily. Lance bit his lip also. He didn't know it, but they were both thinking the same thing. How badly they wanted to kiss those lips. They were stopped by the song ending, the crowd erupting into screams and cheering as the band waved and finally were off stage. Lance looked around them as the house lights came on and everyone began leaving. "We should go so we don't get caught" He suggested, blushing and moving away from Keith a bit. Keith blushed and nodded, fanning himself as they walked with the crowd, holding onto the other so they didn't lose each other in the sardine swarm of people. Lance noticed how long the merch line was now... Good thing they bought their shirts before the show. They slipped past security and made it out the back entrance of the theater. Lance expected Keith to let go of his hand, but Keith didn't budge, so they walked back to the car, holding hands until they absolutely couldn't. Lance got in the passenger seat and rolled down the window as Keith started the engine and the two chatted and gushed the drive back. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Keith gave Lance a hug before letting him off at his house. "See you at school" He said, smiling and blushing, before driving off. Lance waved and watched him leave, sighing softly and looking down at his untouched bottle of water and the tour shirt. He blushed and smiled, just standing on the curb a moment, reliving the night he and his best friend had shared. He glance up again, seeing Keith's car stopped at the light down the street. He smiled softly to himself, nodding a bit as he walked up to his house. He was gonna tell him... Tomorrow... He was gonna tell him he loved him. </p><p>"Fuck" He mumbled. Tomorrow's Saturday...and Keith had band practice. He groaned and walked back inside, feeling flustered from whatever drama he'd built up in his head. "Ok Monday" He mumbled tiredly, crossing the date off on his calendar and flopping down on his bed. But how should he do it? Be dramatic? But Keith was a completely different person at school. Well, that's a lie, but he didn't like to attract attention to himself at school the same way he did off campus. Lance had been friends with him long enough to know that much. He sighed, rolling the water bottle in his hands as he thought about it. Flowers? Coffee? Chocolates? A poem?! A song?! He groaned, sitting up. "I need an Advil" He mumbled again, feeling a headache from how stuffed his mind was with thoughts. He got up and grabbed some Advil from his bathroom, his mind still unable to put the thought to bed, even as he took a shower and did his skincare routine and changed into his pajamas. </p><p>Well... He had the weekend to figure it out. He tried to shrug it off as he played some quiet music to help him fall asleep. And that's when it hit him. He smiled brightly suddenly and sat up again. He almost had enough energy to make it happen right then and there. Almost. His body was aching from standing and jumping for hours, and even his mindless talking-to-himself moments sounded scratchy and hoarse. But he was definitely excited now. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Keith had to admit... He was confused. Monday morning, he's barely awake, and he finds a stack of tapes on his desk next to his history book. He sighed and rubbed his temple, still half asleep as he sat down and picked up one of the tapes to try and figure out what his zombie brain was missing here. He furrowed his brows, seeing the flash cards stuck in the lid, red brush lettering labeling these tapes 'to Keith' with a heart. This had to be the work of Lance. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he stuffed the tapes in his bag and opened his textbook to the sound of the first period bell. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>"Lance?"</p><p>"Did you get them? "</p><p>"You mean the tapes you piled onto my desk this morning?"</p><p>"Yea those! "</p><p>"Yes, I got them"</p><p>Keith crossed his arms, leaning against the lockers and smiling at Lance, who was splitting his lunch in half like always. "Lance, what is this? " He asked, looking at the boy with charmed confusion. "Keith, the day you bring your own lunch is the day i-"</p><p>"No, not the lunch thing dum dum. The tapes" Keith said, rolling his eyes and chuckling. Lance's face went pink and he handed Keith half his sandwich. "U-uh... They're for you" He said simply, as if it wasn't the most obvious fact in the world. "Lance I don't even own anything I could use to play them. What's going on with you? " Keith asked, chuckling at his knucklehead of a friend and took a bite of his sandwich, oblivious to Lance's now beet red face. He should've thought that one through...</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>"What the hell... " Keith sighed tiredly, seeing the piece of dusty junk on his desk, next to his history textbook... Again. He groaned, already knowing it was Lance's doing and sat down. There was another flashcard taped to the player in the same brush stroke letting that read 'for the tapes :)' Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>"Lance, what is this? " He asked, showing Lance what he'd left on his desk. Lance glanced up from pouring half his chips into a seperate bag. "A Walkman" He said simply again, smiling. "For the tapes" He added, handing Keith the bag of half-lances-chips. Keith sighed and pulled out one of the tapes, putting it into the Walkman and plugging in his earbuds. Lance held out half his sandwich, watching Keith's face closely, his cheeks warming up again as he waited for some kind of reaction. And it didn't take too long. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he listened to the first song. Some rock love ballad. It was the strangest thing and seemed like the kind of song Lance would think Keith liked... He looked up at Lance with a hint of realization.</p><p> "Did you make me a mixtape? " He asked. Lance blushed more and nodded. "Uh... It's to show you how I feel." He said, gulping nervously. Keith looked at him and smiled. "What do you mean? " He asked, pausing the  tape. Lance cleared his throat nervously and sighed. "Just listen through them all and it'll probably be obvious.. " He said flustered. Keith nodded. "Ok. Will do then" He said, take the sandwich half from Lance finally. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>To say Lance was nervous for the rest of the day would be the understatement of the century. He was a sweating ball of anxiety all day and even into the evening as he tried to focus on homework, music, something, ANYTHING other than the fact Keith had been listening to his tapes all day. He'd resorted to pacing in his room as he over thought everything... If Keith liked the songs, if he got the message like Lance hoped, if Keith reciprocated. If, if, if, if. He was so lost in thought, he nearly yelped when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it! "He called out, knowing his mom was in the kitchen cooking. He sighed and opened the door. " Oh! Uh... Hey" He said, his face turning red. "Ya know. You could've just told me. You didn't need to make me those tapes, or let me borrow your dads Walkman" Keith said, handing Lance said Walkman back. "W-well yea, I know but I mean it's you! And I wanted to make it special, but not like too special because I know you don't like big dramatic things and I got nervous and-" </p><p>He gasped, feeling himself stopped by Keith lips on his. When Keith pulled away, Lance hadn't moved. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore. Keith blushed and laughed. "You dum dum" He said, smiling as Lance came to again, blinking a couple times. "I like you too Lance. I have for a long time now" Keith said happily, blushing and feeling light as ever with that weight suddenly lifted. "R-really? " Lance stuttered out, still mentally rebooting. Keith laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes really" He peaked inside and then looked over at Lance. "Mind if I come inside for a bit? " He asked, smiling as Lance nodded and opened the door more for him. Keith found it adorable how flustered and in shock Lance seemed to be. He was too, he's was just better at hiding it. He couldn't help the happy grin as he held Lance's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>